1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for setting parameters of a computer system; more particularly, to a method and system for setting parameters of a basic input and output system (BIOS).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a human-machine interface, such as an interface for setting parameters of a basic input/output system (known as “BIOS”) of a computer system, is usually installed in the computer system to execute application programs or setup parameters of the computer system by way of a windowized screen. The BIOS is a setting interface built-in a motherboard of the computer system for controlling basic operations of hardwares of the computer system. With BIOS, the operating system of the computer and its applications are freed from having to understand exact details (such as hardware addresses) about the attached input/output devices. Whenever device details change, the BIOS program needs to be changed, which can sometimes be achieved during the system setup.
On setting the parameters of the BIOS, a configuration interface such as a setup window or graphic user interface (known as “GUI”) in two-dimensional (written as “2D” hereinafter) mode is usually shown on a display unit of the computer system to facilitate the user's operation. In addition, several option items such as standard CMOS setup, BIOS features setup, chipset features setup, power management setup, load BIOS defaults, load optimum settings, user password setup and the like, are provided by the configuration interface for the user to change the settings with an input device (like mouse or keyboard).
However, since the windowized configuration interface or GUI of the BIOS is generally presented on the display unit of the computer system in 2D mode and in English, and some technical terms therein may be difficult for the user, it often takes a hard time in setting the parameters of the computer system successfully. In particular to the novice at the computer, a complicated setting interface usually causes great inconvenience and difficulty in usage and will not become popular in modern society.
Hence, there is a need to provide a humanity operation interface characterized by an intuitive and easy-to-understand operating environment for the user.